Tlazohtlaliztli
by Yuki' de Lioncourt
Summary: El amor es efimero, imprudente, estúpido... Y hermoso. Lo malo es si eres o no correspondido, ¿Quieres mi definición de amor? no creo que te guste.


**Personajes no son míos, cualquiera Vocaloid, Utaloid, o lo que termine en "oid" No son propiedad mía. Solo la trama, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro ni con el beneficio ajeno. Solo lo hago por puro mero placer de lectura y escritura.**

* * *

**Ttlazohtlaliztli.**

* * *

Sé que tienes miedo. ¿Qué puedes hacer? Te preguntas constantemente bueno, solo déjame decirte que en este mundo existen muchos tipos de personas.

¿Clasificarlos?

Nah~ no vale la pena, no tenemos tiempo, ni ganas para hacerlo, solo sé que los seres humanos tenemos clases, categorías y prioridades.

¿Estas cansada de esperar? Linda… Todos lo estamos. Pero no podemos hacer otra cosa más que hacerlo ¿no lo crees? Porque si uno se precipita comete idiotez tras idiotez, si uno decide renunciar con el paso del tiempo se arrepentirá y se preguntará toda la vida ¿Por qué no lo intente?

Por eso, es mejor esperar, esperar tranquilamente, disfrutando poco a poco de la vida, para que así, en el momento menos esperado llegue eso que tanto anhelamos los seres humanos: Amor.

Pero te has de preguntar… ¿Qué es el amor?

El amor tiene un concepto dependiendo de la persona que lo interprete. Ya que el amor no es lo mismo para ti que para mí.

¿Me estás mirando molesta? Se nota que te falta por descubrir muchas cosas.

¿Qué es el amor?

En el diccionario lo encuentras como una definición abstracta: _"Sentimiento intenso del ser humano que, partiendo de su propia insuficiencia, necesita y busca el encuentro y unión con otro ser." _

Pero esa no es la pregunta ¿cierto? Tú me has preguntado ¿Qué es el amor? Bueno, creo que estás más interesada en que yo te de la respuesta a la definición que te daré.

Amor. Amor, esa palabra taladra mi cabeza incesantemente provocándome dolores más allá de lo imaginables. Creo que el concepto de amor, varía de persona en persona, que las personas que aman son estúpidas; porque entregan todo de ellas, dan lo mejor de sí a otra persona de la cual no saben si daría lo mismo por ellos o algo más… Pero creo que son más estúpidas las personas que no pueden amar, o que tienen amores no correspondidos. Porque alguna de esas personas se niegan rotundamente y a como dé lugar quieren sentirse amados, queridos y necesitados por una persona. Otras tantas saben que no pueden tener y palpar aquello que los enamorados ya tienen, pero más sin embargo dentro de lo más profundo de sus almas, pensamientos, o como quieras llamarles existe esa estúpida e irracional esperanza de que ellos pronto conocerán a alguien a quien amar.

Creo que todo el mundo es estúpido, porque a pesar de que el amor es solo un simple concepto, es algo que no se puede tocar, ver ni oler, sabemos que existe. Es como esa creencia férvida en Dios. Sabemos que existe, más nunca lo hemos visto, lo hemos tocado o escuchado.

Así es lo que pasa con el amor.

Ese es mi concepto de amor.

-Pero tú… ¿Acaso no eres estúpido también?- preguntas.

Te miro consternado. ¿Qué? ¿Serlo yo, debería?

-Lo eres.- dices segura y contestando a mi pregunta mental.- Lo eres porque al igual que el resto de los seres humanos tú deseas ser amado.

-Te equivocas.- contesto seguro.

-Claro que no, tú y yo sabemos que no estoy equivocada. Qué al igual que nosotros, porque me incluyo estás lleno de vagas e insustanciales esperanzas de poder ser amado.

-Te… Equivocas.- contesto molesto.- ¡Yo no soy como el resto! ¡Y mucho menos soy como tú!

Oh, gran error, pero lo eh dicho.

-¿C-Como yo?-dices en estado de shock.- ¿Cómo yo?- ahora estás molesta, no quiero que traspasemos esta línea…

¡Eres un idiota! Puede que yo sea estúpida por… Por amar a alguien que jamás, JAMAS en la vida me podría ver como lo que soy, que no podrá apreciar lo que realmente soy y los sentimientos que tengo hacía él, Pero… ¿Sabes algo? Estoy feliz de poder amarle, aunque sea en silencio, porque al menos sé que yo soy sincera conmigo misma y con el resto del mundo, sé que por más doloroso que sea, amo profundamente a una persona, que por esa persona daría al vida, haría lo que fuera necesario por verla feliz… y es lo que eh estado haciendo todos estos años… ¿Acaso no te das cuenta? El amor es uno de los sentimientos más nobles y más puros que puede existir en el universo…

-Pero también uno de los más venenosos y perjudiciales…-te replico.- dichosa aquella persona a la cuál amas. Deberías de decirle, no creo que sea capaz de rechazarte.

-No me atrevo porque él tiene una manera de pensar muy extraña. Pero aun así lo amo.

-Pobre idiota.

Solo sonríes tristemente. No entiendo porque. Es más, ya no quiero presenciar esto, porque si me quedo unos minutos más sé que terminaré por gritarte que tienes razón y que como el resto de los seres humanos, amo a alguien y deseo que ese alguien me ame como yo a ella.

-Adiós…

-Pero… ¿Por qué te vas?

-¿No es obvio?- contesto fríamente. Es lo mejor.- no tenemos la misma compatibilidad de pensamientos.

-Pero aun así… me gusta estar contigo murmuras.

-Nos vemos.- digo tratando de ignorar aquel comentario.

Por favor, no lo hagas más difícil. Por favor no pongas esa cara de tristeza, como si a quien realmente amarás fuera yo. Por favor no has eso, porque cada vez que te veo, mi corazón se oprime, siento que tengo unas ganas desesperadas de abrazarte tenerte, decirte que te amo y que jamás te dejaría ir de mi lado.

¿Por qué el amor es así?

¿Por qué la naturaleza es cruel?

Porque todo es parte esencial de los seres humanos y pertenece a esto que llamamos "vida"

Sí. Tenías razón. Yo también formo parte de aquellos imbéciles que aman sin ser amados. Pero jamás lo aceptaría ante ti, porque sería caer en este juego sin fin y yo estoy cansado de juegos. Mencionaste algo importante.

"_Haría lo que fuera necesario por verla feliz…" _

Yo también haría lo que fuera por verte feliz, y si de mí depende que tú y él sean felices por siempre, con el dolor de mi corazón trataré de hacer que ambos vivan aquello bello a lo que llamamos amor.

Solo porque te amo.

.

.

.

Lo que no sabe ninguno de esos dos jóvenes es que; ambos se aman mutuamente.

* * *

tlazohtlaliztli: Significa amor, en la lengua Nahuatl, originaria del país de México (:

* * *

Konnichiwa!

Aquí ando una ves más con u nuevo Fic; aah quiero aclarar que los protagonistas son Taito Shion Y Kiku (la pelirroja enamorada de él) xD Esto salió en base a una conversación que tenía y dije "ooh~ gran idea" Todo lo que está aquí ha sido modificado por mi xDD

¿Que tal?

Espero nadie se ofenda con el Fic D: Espero sus reviews :33

Yuki'~


End file.
